


Nowhere to Run

by hiyyori



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is a shin breaking bastard, Angst and Suffering, Gen, Graphic Description of Injuries, M/M, References to Drugs, Yusuke has a gun, action and suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyyori/pseuds/hiyyori
Summary: The plan failed. He knew it from the moment he heard the doorknob turn and Akechi stepped inside the room, a guard by his side.He was going to die.—In which Akira fucks up, and the Phantom Thieves attempt to stage a desperate rescue, executing their hasty last-minute backup plan.





	Nowhere to Run

“This is how your justice ends.”

The crooked smile spreads over Akechi’s lips, and Akira’s breathing stops. Time seems to slow to a crawl, the seconds stretching out into infinity, and the only sound he’s aware of is his own heart pounding against his fractured ribs, racing in its last seconds as if he had somewhere to run to.

There’s a bang.

He doesn’t even register what happens but... he’s not dead _._

Holy shit...he’s _not dead!_

He jumps to his feet, metal chair scraping harshly against the floor, and sees Akechi’s form writhing on the ground, gasping, clutching the fabric of his white uniform shirt, a crimson stain rapidly spreading and seeping through his leather gloves.

Standing over him is none other than Yusuke.

He pushes back his disheveled hair with one hand, sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and eyes shining with something dark and unsettling. He looks absolutely _furious,_ shoulders rising and falling as he fights to catch his breath. In his right hand, held down by his side, glints silver, and Akira realizes belatedly that it’s a gun.  

“Run!” Yusuke yells, looking directly at Akira, and the wild look in his eyes seems to strike something in Akira’s very core. Akira still feels like a computer glitch has taken over his limbs, his movements lagging and stuttering behind the signals of his brain.

“I said _run_!” Yusuke yells again, his voice booming.

Akechi’s wheezing louder on the floor now, he seems to be trying to prop himself up with one arm, shakily, sweat running down his face.

“You _shit!_ ” he gasps, pivoting around and swinging his foot right into Yusuke’s ankle.

He crumples.

Akira’s barely gotten out of the chair, his muscles feeling like jello from a mixture of the drugs still in his system and shock, but he grabs Yusuke off the floor, wrapping an arm around his middle and runs, sprinting down the dark hallway. They can hear Akechi’s screams echoing behind them and the ricochet of bullets off of walls.

“The...staircase..” Yusuke wheezes. “It’ll take us down into the parking garage.” Seeing the staircase coming up in front on him, Akira darts into it, pulling Yusuke with him, and they both collapse onto the floor of the landing, trying to catch their breath.

“Yusuke, what the _fuck_ ,” Akira manages after several minutes of heaving. “A _gun?_ Where the fuck did you—“ Yusuke grimaces, his eyes drawn tight, pressing a hand to his ankle, which was twisted and swelling rapidly, bleeding from where the hard edge of Akechi's heel had broken skin.

He drew in a shaky breath, trying to summon the energy to answer Akira. “The store where Ryuji buys our weapons...I was able to persuade the owner to acquire the real thing.” A gasp of pain escapes his lips as his ankle throbs, feeling like a knife had been driven into it. The adrenaline of his rescue and their death sprint wearing off, the agonizing pain was now making itself known.

“I’m sorry...Akira....I don’t think I can stand up,” he whispers, anxiety rising in his voice.

“I’ll carry you...” Akira makes a motion to get up, but freezes when a sound reaches his ear. The sharp clack of footsteps against tile, coming down the hall towards their hiding place.

_No._

The fight drains out of him, cold despair settling into his limbs, leaching him of all strength. He looks over at Yusuke, despondently, whose face is still screwed up in pain, bloodstained fingers clutching his ankle.

“No...”

The Phantom Thieves were done for, he’d be locked up, Yusuke would be locked up—

 _Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke…_ He’d be interrogated, tied down to a chair in a dark room by those same men...

“Yusuke,” he chokes on the tears rising in his throat, reaching to wipe them with his dirtied sleeve. “Yusuke...” he crawls over to him now, wrapping his arms around his dirty, white uniform shirt and pressing him close in an embrace. Yusuke, with a sob, reciprocates, raising his arms and wrapping them tightly around Akira’s back, fingers burying themselves in his jacket.

He can hear Yusuke’s erratic, shallow breaths in his ear, can feel his chest rising and falling just as rapidly and his heartbeat racing a mile a minute from the mix of anticipation and pain.

“Don’t leave me alone…” he whispers into Yusuke’s shoulder, and Yusuke runs his fingers soothingly through Akira’s hair, a final gesture of comfort, caressing Akira’s cheek softly with the pad of his thumb.  

“I wouldn’t dare.”

They hold each other close, their breaths intermingling, even as the door to the staircase is kicked in.


End file.
